mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 5, Episode 3
The third episode of the fifth series was first broadcast on the 26 July 2007. Guests Rounds Headliners *'R.F.H.B.' – Record Floods Hit Britain **'FB:' Reading Faces Hosepipe Ban **'RH:' Rivers Flooded Help, Batman **'HD:' Revenge For Homosexuality and Binging **'LL:' Rabbits Found Holding Breath **'RG:' Rumour Flooding Has Begun ** ** ** ** ** ** , Haven't Banana}} : indicates unbroadcast suggestions released on the first Too Hot For TV DVD. : indicates the use of a large word with an incorrect initial. Between The Lines Hugh Dennis tells us what (Frankie Boyle) is really saying as he addresses his people. *'FB: '''The British government are trying to portray me as some sort of evil mastermind *'HD: We had a good laugh about this with the abducted scientists on my cloud base *'FB: '''People think that I am miserable, but I am smiling on the inside *'HD: '(grumpy frown) *'FB: 'I've just come back from America, where I found I had a lot in common with President Bush *'HD: 'Neither of us can speak English without a translator *'FB: 'I want to gain your confidence, you can trust me *'HD: 'Prehaps we could meet for some sushi *'FB: 'There are a lot of misconceptions about Russia people think we're a nation of alcoholics *'HD: '(drunk voice) I love you *'FB: 'People think *'HD: '(interrupting) sssh, he's trying to do a line *'FB: 'People think that Russia is run by gangsters, I find that funny *'HD: '(gangster voice) What do you mean funny? funny how? funny in what way funny? You find me amuusing. (drunk voice) I love you *'FB: 'Britian continues to anger Russia and we will shut off vital supplies to your country *'HD: 'See how you get on with ordinary porn now Dara's Deep Pan Pizza Of Fun If This Is the Answer, What Is the Question? ;The Arts *'Answer: 15 Per Second *'Question:' How quickly were copies of the final Harry Potter book selling on lauch day? *'LL: '''How many pounds sterling is Simon Cowell paid to cut the cultural throat of our nation and drink its still warm blood? *'HD: At what rate has the BBC issued apologies over the last fortnight? *'AP: '''How many sofas are currently passing under the Severn Bridge? *'FB: 'How many times does David Beckham wonder why everyone stopped speaking Spanish? ''Too Hot for TV Answers: * '''FB: '''How many people die every week on the TV show "CSI: Rwanda"? * '''FB: How many pumps do women incorrectly believe to constitute the perfect handjob? * AP: If a doctor asks you how much you smoke, what is a bad answer to give? * RH: How does Rik Waller eat his Cadbury's Creme Eggs? * FB: How many wing beats are there of the Ruby Throated Mexican Hummingbird? Which doesn't sound funny in itself, but the bird in question is taped to my penis. Scenes We'd Like To See ;Topics *Unlikely lines to hear in an episode . *Bad ways for Gordon Brown to address the nation. External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 episodes